For the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) network, for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and so on, long-term evolution (LTE) has been under study (Non-Patent Literature 1). LTE uses, as multiple-access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) on the downlink, and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) on the uplink.
Also, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) are under study for the purposes of further broadbandization and increased speed from LTE. In LTE (Rel. 8) and LTE-A (Rel. 9 and Rel. 10), MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) techniques are under study as radio communication techniques to transmit and receive data by a plurality of antennas and improve spectral efficiency. In a MIMO system, a plurality of transmitting/receiving antennas are provided in the transmitter/receiver, so that different transmission information sequences are transmitted from different transmitting antennas at the same time.